Takanuva (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Member of the Toa Metru in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who has a team of Toa from different teams grouped together to fight. Biography Early Life Takua was the first Matoran of Light. Takua was placed in Karda Nui after aiding in the construction of the Matoran Universe until the Time Slip that placed in Metru Nui disguised as a Ta-Matoran. In his time in Metru-Nui he became close friends with Jaller and Vacama. Great Cataclysm While helping in the construction of Metru-Nui after the Great Cataclysm Morbuzakh attacked and kidnapped a few matoran. During this Time Takua reported what he had seen Toa Ehrye and Toa Nuhrii. A few weeks later he witnessed the Toa Metru Defeat Morbuzakh with the great Kanohi disks of each Metru. Around a week later after Toa Ahkmou had repodealy went missing only to return as a Toa of Shadow to upload a virus to the Vahki and critically Injure the robot's engineer Nuparu. Takua was shocked by this news and found it hard to believe. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. Toa Metru Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. Takanuva congratulated Jaller on becoming a Toa and the new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Toa Metru joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, Toa Mangai, and the two new Toa teams created By Rhodie and Whenua. During Battle of Karda-Nui Takanuva did not participate in the Battle of Kara-nui and instead stayed to defend Matru-nui while all the other toa had left. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa Metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him, Even though Ehrye knew Ko-Metru very well. Takanuva was saddened by this event but had a feeling that was not the last he would see of Kualus. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor. Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the toa mata Came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Personality and Traits Takua was uniquely adventurous and curious, and greatly preferred traveling Metru-Nui, this led to him often being considered "irresponsible" by his Ta-Matoran compatriots. In reality, however, Takua was always eager to help anyone who needed it, and hoped to someday become a great hero. He was incredibly brave, and would not hesitate to face any threat to the lives of his friends. Mask and Tools Takanuva's Avohkii gave him a Toa-level range and strength of Elemental Light powers. It also gave them the power to bring understanding to the hearts of others. Despite the fact that it was one of the few elemental Kanohi, it did not boost any pre-existing Elemental Light powers the user might have. Additionally, the Avohkii allowed its user to sense moral light in others. And Takanuva's staff could channel Takanuva's power, and be used to play Kolhii. It was able to create flashes of light, a beam of concentrated light, and balls of light. Appearances * Eternal Wounds (First Appearance) * The Last Battle of Po-Metru Trivia * Got help writing from Bionicle.wikia.com. Category:Toa of Light Category:Toa Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Metru Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe